Un simple apoyo
by Skwigelf
Summary: Thor se encuentra deprimido, Loki debe ayudarle.


Hola, que tal.

Bien, antes que nada permitan me decirle que esto esta basado en un cuento de la mitología nórtina y en un extraño sueño que tuve.

Me anime a escribirla y publicarla por que no hay mucho material de ellos en español

Si nos basamos en la película debemos ubicarnos antes de la pelea con los gigantes de hielo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Esto no me genera ningun beneficio ecomomico.

Disfruten y recuerden que los comentarios me impulsan a escribir.

* * *

La noche finalmente había caído en Asgard, la quietud que la invadía era impropia de aquel lugar.

Hace ya 2 días que algún grupo de gigantes habían tomado Mjolnir como pago a una apuesta, la ira de Thor fue algo que no tardo en aparecer pero con la misma rapidez se había convertido en una actitud flemática.

Desde la tarde de aquel día Thor habían permanecido en sus habitaciones, Loki conocía la decepción que su hermano sentía después de el vano intento por recuperarlo, él era su hermano, su mejor amigo, sabía más de Thor de lo que sabia sobre él mismo.

Abrió su puerta mirando a cada lado del pasillo, asegurándose de que ningún mirón estuviera cerca. El frio mármol toco sus pies desnudos, la suave brisa producida al caminar abria ligeramente el abrigo que ahora usaba, mostrando sus desnudas piernas. Era una verdadera suerte que el cuarto de Thor quedara cercano al suyo, la puerta había sido cerrada pero un sencillo hechizo había bastado para abrirla.

La habitación se encontraba casi a oscuras ya que la única fuente de luz provenía de una vela junto a la cama de Thor, donde estese encontraba abriéndose paso en los reinos de Morfeo. Te acercas lentamente mientras observas la calmada y acompasada respiración de tu hermano, su rostro relajado, pero aun así tenso.

Thor – el murmullo casi mudo es suficiente como para despertarle.

¿Hermano, sucede algo? –

Sonríes levemente mientras te acerca a su cama, que patética se ve aquella media sonrisa en su rostro, ya lo solucionaras.

Solo quería saber como se encontraba – Una caricia en el muslo izquierdo es la única respuesta que obtienes – Pronto lo recuperara, no debe preocuparse tanto, hermano – Te sientas en uno de sus muslos, acaricias su hombro desnudo, deslizas lentamente tu mano por su pecho, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos tensarse a su paso.

Eso espero-

Así será – le cortas – por ahora necesita relajarse –

Tus ojos muestran cada uno de los deseos carnales que tu cuerpo reclama, tus pupilas dilatadas ocultan casi por completo el azul color de tus ojos, subes a la cama sentándote en su regazo.

¿Alguna idea, Loki? – Y sabes perfectamente que hacer.

Tu abrigo cae por tu espalda casi obscenamente, mostrando tu piel clara y nívea, te recuestas sobre el y un jadeo es soltado en su oído, aire caliente que despierta aun mas a tu hermano, puedes sentirlo a través de la tela de su pantalón por que tu cuerpo se encuentra totalmente desnudo.

Un beso no tarda en ser depositado en tu hombro, te abrazas a su cuello, lames golosamente su quijada hasta llegar a su boca, pero no le besas, solo le permites saborear tu aliento obseno, sonríes y lameteas su labio superior. Quietud, quietud que dura solo una eternidad, sus bocas estrellándose, la una contra la otra, desesperadas por el contacto del otro, succiones, mordidas y su lengua subyugando la tuya.

Te lanza suavemente sin dejarte caer en la cama y te aferras a su cuello. Besa tu cuello, lame tu pecho y mordisquea tus pezones, suspiras, se te nubla la vista y tu abrigo es arrojado al otro extremo de la habitación. Finalmente caes sobre la cama mientras tu hermano se acomoda entre tus piernas abiertas sin pudor alguno.

Tus pezones continúan siendo el centro de atención, tomando cada vez un tono más rojizo. Un par de dedos se acercan a tu boca, pero tu no deseas lamerlos. Apartas su cabeza de tus pezones, sabe bien lo que esa mirada significa pues se sienta sobre sus tobillos, te levantas y gateas hasta el bulto que se a formado en sus pantalones, soplas aire caliente sobre la tela y puedes sentir las pequeños espasmos, lames la piel que cubre su miembro mientras acaricias sus muslos, desabrochas los pantalones y el miembro salta frente a tu rostro, una pequeña risa y pronto desaparece en tu boca. Los sonidos líquidos y el extasiaste sabor al cual le empiezas a tomar gusto, lo aprisionas contra tu paladar mientras presionas con los labios el tronco.

Escuchas los gemidos y sientes sus dedos entrelazándose entre tus cabellos, internamente sonríes y te esfuerzas aún más en tu labor. Te fascina poder sentir las diferentes texturas liquidas, tu saliva que se ha vuelto mas espesa y su liquido pre seminal.

Lo sientes palpitar en tu boca y sabes que su orgasmo esta cerca, lo masturbas con una mano mientras comienzas a succionas su glande casi desesperadamente.

Uno, dos, tres chorros y los sacas de tu boca dejando que manche tu rostro, mantienes su semen el la boca sin tragarlo, jadeando lentamente.

Lo tragas y le muestras tu boca vacía, Thor esta completamente sonrojado, él siempre ha sido un poco más moral. Loki, a ti en cambio nada de eso te importa.

Te estremece saber que de la misma forma en la que provocas a Thor as provocado a otros tantos, es ese inmenso deseo carnal que siempre te ciega, que te lleva incluso a olvidar tu orgullo, todo para sentirte sometido por alguien mas, alguien que en ti calme el libido excitado que te consume.

Te sientas en tus talones, tu miembro gotea sobre tu pierna.

¿Fue lo que esperaba?, hermano – y te molestas en remarcar cada una de las silabas.

No responde, para que mencionar que aún se encuentra en la ensoñación pos-orgásmica.

No limpias tu rostro, quieres ver la reacción que produces en tu hermano.

Esto, no esta bien –

¿No le ha gustado? – y si sonroja un poco mas.

Te acercas y lo besas permitiendo que pruebe sus propios fluidos. Nuevamente caes sobre la cama, coloca tus piernas sobre sus hombros y lo miras mientras lame tus pantorrillas, gimes con descaro y lames algo del semen que esta a tu alcance.

Uno de sus dedos te penetran, con apenas un poco de lubricación y te es imposible no jadear. Unas pequeñas lagrimas caen en por tu mejilla, arqueas tu espalda y sientes tus músculos aferrarse al intruso en tu interior.

Relájate, Loki – te excita la voz ronca de tu hermano y grabas mentalmente tu nombre en aquel tono.

La dilatación es rítmica, circular y profunda, tu miembro gotea aún más sobre tu pierna, otro dedo mas entra y te pierdes cuando uno de ellos presiona tu próstata, no sabes mas de ti.

¿1 minuto, 10 minutos, 1 hora quizás? No tienes idea, y no es que te interese, tus pezones sensibles y duros vuelven a tener un poco de atención y para ti es inminente, vas a correrte. Los cabellos rubios, el aire caliente, tu polla goteante, la brisa que entra por la ventana, el eco de tus gemidos, es demasiado, demasiado. El orgasmo te sacude, jadeas, gimes y ya no sabes si gritas, apenas puedes mantener tu respiración, tu semen salpica tu estomago y las sabanas.

Mantente despierto – y lo que viene es su pene entrando dentro.

Sueltas otro jadeo, mudo esta vez, es bastante la diferencia entre sus dedos y la polla de tu hermano, tus esfínteres palpitan mientras tus paredes es contraen.

Es tan estrecho, tan caliente – y un espasmo te recorre.

Los movimientos comienzan y no eres capas de seguirle el ritmo.

Te sostienes de la cabecera y murmullas algo sin sentido, lo sientes entrar, salir casi por completo y arremeter nuevamente.

Comienza a besar tu cucho, chupando y mordiendo tu hombro derecho, buscas desesperado sus labios, compartes tu saliva y muerdes su lengua cuando te embiste de una manera casi brutal. Tu miembro despertó nuevamente y lo siente palpitar nuevamente, tu empujas contra su pene deleitándote con el sonido de tus glúteos chocar contra sus muslos.

Thor jadea levemente en tu oreja y sientes su miembro palpitar en tu interior. Tu miembro se frota contra la piel de tu hermano y te vienes por segunda vez, lo presionas en tu interior dándote cuenta de que comienza a moverse mas rápido, te sientes desecho y apenas tienes conciencia de tu cuerpo, el cual continua moviéndose al ritmo de tu hermano.

Algo caliente y espeso invade tu interior, y tienes la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y ver los de tu hermano, su rostro tenso y sonrojado, una mueca en sus labios.

Descansa sobre ti, abrazándote y besando suavemente tu pecho. Lo miras quedarse dormido entre tus piernas.

Loki lo sabe, no existe nada como el apoyo entre hermanos .

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo.

Esmeralda Aceves


End file.
